The present invention relates generally to clothing and garments. More specifically, it relates to an improved design for supporting garments, particularly bras (brassieres), across the back to eliminate slippage of straps off the shoulder without exerting constrictive force between the garment's straps.
Many garments are made with straps that go from the front up over the shoulder and join a laterally connecting portion that fastens around the back. Bras are generally configured this way. The straps support breast weight by distributing pressure across the shoulders. Because of the bra's fabric texture, cut, or a particular person's body shape, these straps may slip off of the optimal support position on the shoulder and down the arm. This decreases the support efficiency of the straps and may result in discomfort or annoyance for the wearer, who has to continually replace the strap to the support position.
Although bra strap retainers have been disclosed in the past, the prior art only addresses lateral adjustment of the straps themselves or relies on pressure that constrains the straps from slipping off the shoulders of the wearer by pulling the straps together.
In order to keep the straps of a bra or other strapped garment in place, the present invention attaches to the straps of the garment and holds them in the optimal support position. Each strap is held in position such that it will remain on the shoulder and not slip. The position is maintained not by pulling the straps together, but by restraining them from outward movement. The present invention connects the straps to each other, and holds each strap in place. Because it is made of clear, moderately flexible material, it is virtually invisible and comfortable for the wearer.
The brassiere shoulder strap securement apparatus includes a thermoplastic polyurethane (tpu) strip with a first and second opposite end. Each end of the tpu strip has a flexible plastic holder attached thereto for securing a brassiere shoulder strap there through. The flexible plastic holders have a smooth quasi-circular shaped outer perimeter edge and a central pronged portion. The central pronged portion has a longer middle prong and two shorter angled prongs adjacent the perimeter wherein each one of the shoulder straps are intertwined there through and secured thereto to thereby prevent said shoulder straps from sliding off of a wearer's shoulders. Each of said holders includes an inward tpu strap attachment side portion that includes an opening there through so that each of said opposite ends of the tpu strip is looped there through and about and inward side portion and then permanently attached to the outward surface of the strip by thermoplastic welding. The quasi-circular shape has a smooth perimeter edge in the shape of an octagon with all eight corners being smooth as seen in the figures. The holder is structured with sooth, flat surfaces so that they lie flat on the skin surface of wearer in use and so that the three prongs extend outwardly away from the tpu strip surface so that the shoulder straps on the brassiere are easily intertwined through the prongs and securely held therein.